


Disagreements

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slash if you squint, fighting in Paris, mild swearing, really hard, two idiots and their disagreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on my tumblr who asked for; <i>This is some time after the Four Horsemen meet but before they rob the Paris bank- Daniel and Jack get into a fight and end up taking swings at each other, that's when Jack finally reveals that he can fight. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> I am no good with action-y type fics, so I hope this translates well from what I had imagined in my mind.

The first punch catches him on his cheek, leaving him sprawled on the pavement, and he has to wonder about the irony of fighting in the city of love. Daniel barely manages to roll away in time to avoid Jack’s dropkick.

“What the fuck?!” He (most definitely did not squeak) screeched, spittle flying as he scrambles to right himself. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Jack is relentless; throwing his body to the floor, grabbing the fold of his shirt, twisting to land a kick to Daniel’s belly. He gets to his feet, dragging Daniel with him.

Daniel tries to free himself, gasping when Jack wraps an elegant hand around his neck.

“I’m not someone you can just push around.” Jack seethes, slamming him back against the nearest wall. Daniel isn’t going to try fighting back—not when he knows where it will end if he does. Jack is pulling his punches, and Daniel knows it. He isn’t suicidal enough to try Jack’s control.

In the distance he can hear voices speaking in harried French, and he quickly makes a grab for the younger man’s leather jacket. Clarity comes to him, the urgency of calming Jack down and the need to keep this quiet. There is more at stake than the pettiness of two men.

“Stop! Jack, please… Just stop, okay? I know I shouldn’t have said that shit, but we can’t do this here…” Daniel winces when he turns his head too fast, listening out for the sounds of police sirens. Taking a chance, he catches the collar of Jack’s dark grey Ramones shirt. “Okay? You want to beat me up and I get that, but not here. _Not here_.”

He watches Jack’s lashes flutter, the haze of rage in his eyes clearing, watches the tick of his jaw work. Jack ducks his head for a moment, before unclenching his hold on Daniel. Shaking his head, he keeps his eyes to the ground.

“Hey, c’mon.” Daniel manages over the rush of fresh air into his lungs. “Jack.” He tugs him, pulling him close as they walk away from the small crowd of people that have gathered in the interim.

“I’m sorry.”

Jack pulls his hoodie over his head, shielding him from the world. Daniel wants to assure him that everything is okay, that no offence has been taken. But it just doesn’t work that way, does it?

What he does instead is press his shoulder close as they slip into the stream of city dwellers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
